bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Firestormblaze
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Firestormblaze page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 16:49, March 19, 2011 DUDE!!! WHAT THE HELL?! WHERE ARE YOU GETTING THIS STUFF?! I'm impressed, but are these characters going to be portrayed by actual people? You were my fire, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'so I burned ']]til there was nothing left of me. 13:25, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok, when can you get these people? If it is soon, good, because I want to do a mini-episode. You were my fire, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'so I burned ']]til there was nothing left of me. 20:58, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Nice to have you, I see you've made a few pages, it would be appreciated if you were to use the actual infoboxes. --Recgameboy | "I don't care about your situation." 07:06, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Copy an infobox from any of my pages and edit the info. --Recgameboy | "I don't care about your situation." 01:24, May 5, 2011 (UTC) No you haven't, copy this and use it. --Recgameboy | "I don't care about your situation." 04:35, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Why Not??????? --Recgameboy | "I don't care about your situation." 21:56, May 5, 2011 (UTC) -_-" Look at the Infernion page, and see why I am not happy right now. DIGITAL! [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|''' DID YOU ']]THE WORLD?!?!?! 11:06, May 6, 2011 (UTC) You do realize the Blaze page wasn't made for you, right? I FEEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'LIKE A ']]MONSTER!!! 20:31, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Z. I FEEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'LIKE A ']]MONSTER!!! 20:35, May 6, 2011 (UTC) That's it. You are not to edit the pages you made or make new ones until I fix the grammar and whatnot on them. No questions. I FEEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'LIKE A ']]MONSTER!!! 13:06, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok, we are going to need to have a little Pow-Wow soon before i get too pissed. I FEEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'LIKE A ']]MONSTER!!! 13:18, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes Please use Infoboxes on pages, instead of the code. I think there's a little "Template" button (if you're using the Rich Text Format, where you see the changes to make directly on the page) that you can use to do that. Rec'll get REALLY mad if you don't use them. P.S. What were you saying that I did to Rec? You mentioned me on his TP. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 21:47, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :It's easier with the Template button, it already has the parts you need to fill out there for you (I think). I don't happen to use RTF, so I wouldn't know. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 21:51, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :I don't really care you can do so if it so pleases you :P --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 21:56, May 8, 2011 (UTC) : : : It's ok. That pic it like 5 months old. Kyleronco | Power comes from steak 22:22, May 8, 2011 (UTC) No thanks. Already getting help from AOH. Kyleronco | Power comes from steak 22:30, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh wait ... I thought you meant on here ... well, then I'll have to think about it ... sorry. I haven't really been reading XD --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 02:03, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :Uh ... make it up? XD Anyways, gimme your email, I'll email it to you. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 02:18, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I was busy talking with someone on the IRC, and something came to my attention. You have NO clue what the name "Rayne" means to Rayne and Sarah. I am getting rid of the RayneChaos page, and you are NOT bringing it back. You have no right to use their name without permission, and ignorance is not an option. Rename it, and I will let it slide, but if you don't, I am getting rid of it. GIVE ME FUEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'GIVE ME FIRE ''']]GIVE ME THAT WHICH I DESIRE! 21:50, May 17, 2011 (UTC)